1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of coaxial radiofrequency connectors or “RF connectors”.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Coaxial radiofrequency connectors are indispensable for the transmission of radiofrequency signals and are commonly used for the connection of two devices, e.g. the connection of an aerial to a coaxial cable. Printed circuits are ubiquitous in the area of RF front ends of modern communication systems. With the introduction of semiconductor amplifiers (“solid state power amplifiers” or “SSPAs”), circuits of this type have also become an attractive option for the on-board high-power transmitters of satellites. Previously, this function was fulfilled by traveling wave tube amplifiers or “TWTAs”, which also required the use of conventional and cumbersome waveguide technology. One option for the provision of such circuits involves the use of coaxial cables and coaxial connectors. To date, the use of Threaded Neill-Concelman connectors or “TNC connectors” has been necessary, as the smaller SMA connectors (sub-miniature A connectors) were not suitable for the high-power transmission involved. The use of SMA connectors had previously been restricted to the low-voltage range. It would nevertheless be useful if SMA connectors for higher power ratings designed for use in space flight could be used, as these connectors are lighter and smaller. There is a disadvantage, however, in that the internal structure of the present design of conventional SMA connectors imposes substantial restrictions upon the maximum possible transmission capacities. For this reason, TNC connectors are still used today, on the grounds of safety, for transmission capacities of more than a few watts. The higher weight and the larger dimensions of these connectors must be tolerated accordingly.
SMA plug connectors are primarily used for applications in the frequency range of 1 GHz-26.5 GHz. Embodiments up to 40 GHZ are known. Male connectors are generally configured with a screwed union nut, while female connectors are provided with an external thread, namely a pin or sleeve which is arranged to slide over the pin, regardless of the configuration of the inner conductor. The connector parts are described as the SMA male connector and SMA female connector respectively. In comparison with other radiofrequency plug connectors, SMA connectors are relatively small. Currently available SMA connectors are high-precision connectors for microwave applications, and are distinguished by their high mechanical strength, long service life, operational reliability and low Voltage Standing Wave Ratio or “VSWR”.